Untitled HP/SW Timeline for rejected story idea
__TOC__ *31st July, 1980: Hadrian James Potter is born on Earth. 796 BBY on the Galactic Standard Calender. **Harry was a descendant of Darth Revan. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. 1991-1998 Harry's time at Hogwarts was spent wisely, with Harry focused on his studies and making a few trustworthy friends, Hermione Granger being one of them. Harry continued his studies, even incorporating magic into his fighting style, and when his fathers Invisibility Cloak was given to him, he acquired books to enhance his knowledge and capabilities. Harry kept proving himself, unwittingly proving himself to be Tom's equal to Dumbledore. Harry defeated Tom near the mirror, and left his first year the top ranked student. His second year was spent wisely, with Harry continuing his hard work, defeating the basilisk, and finally tiring of Snape, Binns, and poor instruction in DADA. His third year was spent working hard, Sirius Black was proven innocent, and Harry mastered the Patronus Charm, which took the form of a Dragon. Harry took his OWLs in Potions, HOM, and DADA in the summer and passed with ISRs. Fourth Year, he continuously maintained a lead in the Tri-Wiz, and began his NEWT studies, he goes to Dumbledore regarding his visions but when he gets handled, he begins his own research and eventually absorbs Tom's knowledge, skill, experience and ritual benefits. All in time to stalemate Riddle in the Graveyard and kill several followers of him, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. During the summer he passes his OWLs and NEWTs in all subjects and focuses on attaining Masteries, against Dumbledore's wishes. 1995 was spent attaining power and skill at rapid speeds and breezing through Mastery studies for the eventual war. Harry destroyed countless Horcruxes, was mentored by Dumbledore, and studied his family magic; Time Chambers were used liberally, and Harry was invited to learn from the Flamels. Due to Harry's and Dumbledore's combined strategizing, Tom was defeated at the Ministry. Harry acquired 2/3 Hallows and he and Albus Dumbledore dueled, with Harry managing a strategic victory, and becoming the Master of Death; an act that shocks Albus Dumbledore as Harry became a T-4 Archmage, gained eventual immortality, and numerous other boons. After finishing his Masteries, Harry traveled to France, where he mastered Alchemy and several fields of science with his Time Chamber, and scientists aware of magic. 2050/726BBY *Earth is annihilated in nuclear warfare, but Harry regenerated and was sent off world via ship by Death to spare him any pointless suffering. Harry took massive amounts of wealth with him; including several nations wealth. **Harry was seventy years old, but physically twenty-one. **Have Harry remove all magicals and their families due to having foreseen the events. Have them serve as a secret empire and power-base. *Harry toured the galaxy for a century learning more about the Force and other advanced subjects. Harry learned from Tulak Hord, mastering Lightsaber combat. Learned from Revan, Vitiate, Exar Kun, Darth Nihilus, Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, Marka Ragnos, Darth Andeddu (destroyed his Holocron and took his knowledge.), Darth Malgus, Karness Muur, and Ludo Kressh. He also learned from countless Jedi and ripped knowledge from their minds when they refused. **Harry was awarded a title of nobility after several heroic actions carried out on Naboo. The House of Peverell was founded and had a home built in Naboo's lake country. **Harry took over Tatooine and most of the sector. Harry brought law, order, and justice to the sector and amassed immense power and control over the sector; essentially becoming a King. Harry established multiple industries and began making immense sums of money and became the largest employer in the Arkanis sector. 222 BBY *A freighter from Geonosis crashes on Tatooine, leading to Harry slaughtering the Massiffs before they could do any real damage. **Harry's companies claimed 244Core: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/244Core 124 BBY *The Senate approves two significant and related pieces of legislation. One declares the Outer Rim Territories a free-trade zone exempt from taxation, and the other extends the definition of functional constituencies entitled to representation in the Senate to guilds and corporations. **Harry gains another vote to influence the Galactic Senate and began expanding. 121 BBY *Harry actively worked to end the Gungan-Naboo War and then supported the abolishment of the hereditary monarchy. 100 BBY *The Dowager Queen crashes on Tatooine, which is subsequently colonized by miners and farmers. *Fort Tusken is founded on Tatooine. When the Sand People/Tusken Raiders began causing trouble, Harry slew them all. *77 BBY: Ruwee Naberrie is born on Naboo. *48 BBY: Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo. *46 BBY: Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. *45 BBY: The Katana fleet is lost. Harry knows its location. **Ars Veruna becomes King of Naboo. Harry attempted to use his influence to gain a mutually beneficial agreement to export Plasma, but was rudely rejected by Ars Veruna. 44 BBY *The Stark Hyperspace War is fought. **Harry siphoned, stole, looted, and generally took advantage to make huge sums of money off it. **Countless pirates, bounty hunters, terrorists, and assassins discreetly killed. **Quadrillions in credits earned. *41 BBY: Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. *39 BBY: Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a junk dealer named Watto. Harry is completely unaware of this and would later work harder as a Governor to prevent it from happening again. *35 BBY: Padmé Naberrie is made an Apprentice Legislator. **Harry meets her during one of his lectures. They have a brief philosophical debate. 33 BBY **Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. **In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation & Peverell Incorporated the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. *Eriadu Trade Summit: Harry attended the summit and negotiated for a mutually beneficial arrangement, but was prevented from sealing the agreement due to assassination attempts. **Harry's ideas still made it into law and helped keep more people happy. **After a failed assassination attempt on Hego Damask, Ars Veruna abdicates and flees to his ancestral castle. He was succeeded by thirteen-year-old Padmé Naberrie. 32 BBY – The Blockade of Naboo *Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. The Invasion of Naboo *The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith. **Harry futily attempts to convince Gunray that he's risking making an enemy of the galaxy and endangering the Federations financial future. Harry accurately predicted Gunray's future to a disturbing degree. *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn free Queen Amidala along with her political entourage and personal security force. *R2-D2, an astromech droid aboard the Queen's Yacht, repairs the shield generator in the midst of danger while the ship attempts to escape the blockade. After the ship eludes the Trade Federation and lands on the remote world Tatooine, they take up residence in Harry's Tatooine Palace. *Anakin Skywalker is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on the planet Tatooine. Harry liberates all slaves; which included Anakin and his mother and ordered the imprisonment of all slavers. There was a a very small number of slaves and slavers. *Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Gungans engage the droid army while the Queen and her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. In the battle, Qui-Gon Jinn is killed by Darth Maul, who, in turn, is bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but survives. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. **The Trade Federation is forced to sign a treaty and renders the arrangement with Naboo null and void and forces them to compensate Naboo immensely. ***Harry gains salvage rights for all Trade Federation technology on Naboo and gained a contract to export Naboo's plasma with a 25% profit. ***Peverell Arms donates weapons and defensive technology to Naboo, making it almost a fortress world. This was part of the trade agreement. *Darth Plagueis is killed by his apprentice, Darth Sidious, who then becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. *Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. *Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. *The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett. *Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. *The Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy and are easily annihilated by Harry's contingencies. Harry had long predicted their arrival and plotted their destruction; all Vong and their slaves were exterminated. *29 BBY: Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. **Harry stole a copy of the designs. *28 BBY: Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. **Harry assassinated Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth due to his arrogance, tyranny, and cruelty. Harry found C'baoth to be a weak opponent and easy to defeat. **Hadrian Peverell and Padmé Naberrie-Amidala were married in a small ceremony with family and friends. ***Padmé was eighteen-years-old and Harry was over 700 hundred years old. *27 BBY: Padmé and Harry's first-born, a son named Alexander Peverell, is born. *25 BBY: Padmé and Harry's second-born, a daughter Leia Peverell, is born. 24 BBY *Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime and alleges that the Republic has become too corrupt and pushes for citizens to break from the Republic and form a new government of their own. **Harry uses this event and his great reputation to become a king in his own right. *Granta Omega plots two assassination attempts on Palpatine and though they are averted by the Jedi, 21 Senators are killed. *Palpatine reaches the end of his second term as Supreme Chancellor; the passage of the Emergency Powers Act allows him to stay in office until the crisis is dealt with. *Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. Amidala was 22 years old. *Harry takes control of Korriban and destroys the spirit of Darth Bane and any Banite Sith. **Gains all of their capabilities. **Harry gained a great many Sith Artifacts. Notes *Galaxy spanning spy-network. *Controls a voting bloc to rival the Trade Federation and is in exemplary standing. Creates mutually beneficial arrangements that allow both parties to benefit, with Harry only benefiting slightly more. **Harry's products get priority. Planets, systems, sectors become protectorates. **Same level as a member world in senate with full voting privileges without corrupt practices to attain. **Company isn't corrupt and their practices are only slighly predatary. **Wipes out pirates with efficiency geared towards profit. **Owns: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/InterGalactic_Ore and http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lommite_Limited both merged and Harry gained Lommite ore to profit from. *Knows the location of the lost Katana Fleet. **And the Eternal Fleet and has the means to perfectly control it. **Has the Star Forge, which still exists. *Huge amounts in stasis: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kolto *Owns: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/244Core *Large amounts in stasis: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bacta/Legends *Sith'ari: something that many can become. Perfect being, perfect power, perfect destiny. Category:Timelines